Omnia vincit amor
by Eejil9
Summary: De la jalousie à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais quand on a huit pattes, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Alerte humour WTF.


**Bonjour à tous ! Il m'arrive d'écrire n'importe quoi. En voici la preuve en images. Sur HPF, les modératrices nous ont fait une petite blague de 1er avril en ajoutant des catégories absurdes, l'année dernière. Genre des couples étranges, comme Voldemort/son nez, ou Dobby/sa chaussette. J'ai choisi d'écrire un Aragog/Norberta la dragonne. Vous êtes prévus, c'est complètement jeté.**

 **Le titre "Omnia vincit amor" est une citation des Bucoliques de Virgile. C'est pas parce qu'on raconte n'importe quoi qu'il faut le faire n'importe comment.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand Hagrid lui avait parlé de Norberta pour la première fois, Aragog avait été profondément jaloux. Evidemment, à l'époque, la créature répondait au nom de « Norbert », et Hagrid ignorait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une dragonne. Cela ne changeait rien aux yeux d'Aragog, à ce moment-là du moins.

Il avait lu une affection tellement sincère dans les yeux de son ancien maître, une joie que lui, roi des araignées, n'était plus capable de provoquer. Un dragon ! Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ça, lui, l'espèce d'insecte amélioré de deux pattes ?

Il avait refusé de le voir, refusé de consoler Hagrid lors du départ de son nouveau protégé, mais s'était réjoui intérieurement : cela faisait moins de concurrence. Il savait qu'il était ingrat, qu'il devait tout à Hagrid mais que le géant, en échange, n'avait jamais rien reçu de lui si ce n'étaient des ennuis... Qui était-il pour demander l'exclusivité de son affection ?

Mais cette jalousie était irrationnelle, plus forte que tout...

Plus forte que tout ? Non, pas vraiment. Il y avait une autre émotion qui s'immisçait peu à peu dans le cœur de l'arachnide. Quelque chose de plus fourbe et de plus difficile...

La culpabilité.

Hagrid était tellement triste, tellement abattu. Le départ du dragon ne lui avait pas redonné de regain d'affection pour son acromentule ! Les mois passaient et rien ne pouvait lui redonner le sourire, pas même le pas de polka qu'Aragog et son épouse avaient appris à leurs enfants...

Alors, celui qu'on avait autrefois pris pour le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets se décida. Il allait se rendre en Roumanie pour rencontrer Norberta, et ne rejoindre Hagrid que lorsqu'il aurait des nouvelles du fameux lézard.

Traverser l'Europe fut le plus difficile. Quelques humanoïdes croisés par hasard feraient sans doute des cauchemars toute leur vie, mais Aragog n'en avait cure. Il traversa la Manche à la nage, battant le record de temps au passage, courut à travers les plaines, les montagnes et les forêts, et dévorant de temps en temps, en guise de casse-croûte, l'un de ces Européens au goût atroce. Mais pour Hagrid, il se serait aussi bien privé de nourriture !

Et puis, il arriva à la réserve des dragons de Roumanie. Pas un instant il ne douta. Il y avait une jeune dragonne de quelques années, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, et dont la beauté rendait insipides les sauriens environnants. Quand il voyait ses écailles luisantes, d'une couleur éblouissante, son regard de feu, sa queue d'une longueur supérieure à la moyenne, ses ailes qui la drapaient avec élégance, il sut : il avait face à lui l'élue de Hagrid.

Comment aurait-il pu en vouloir, désormais, à ce maître qui lui avait tant donné ? Toute personne dotée d'intelligence ne pouvait que tomber sous le charme d'une créature aussi enchanteresse. Il eut une pensée émue pour son épouse qui lui avait donné tant d'enfants vigoureux : elle lui paraitrait bien pâle lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Mais il chassa bien vite les pensées parasites : il avait un message à délivrer. De toute manière, il songeait aux enfants qu'ils pourraient avoir, Norberta et lui... Hagrid appréciait tellement les créatures hybrides... Il serait aux anges !

\- Bonjour, commença-t-il, belle demoiselle. Je viens vous parler de Hagrid.

La dragonne lui répondit par un étrange hoquet. Aragog songea que les reptiles, même magiques, ne parlaient pas, et pris cet étrange son pour un salut. Norberta et lui n'auraient bientôt plus besoin de mots pour communiquer, ils vivraient dans une symbiose parfaite où les esprits seraient connectés sans requérir le truchement des paroles.

\- Vous savez, il est très triste d'avoir dû vous abandonner, il vous aimait beaucoup...

Nouveau hoquet que l'arachnide prit pour de l'émotion. En matière d'émotion, d'ailleurs, il saisit sa chance :

\- D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à vous aimer ! La différence d'âge n'est rien, je vous promets que j'ai gardé une âme d'enfant ! Dès la seconde où je vous ai vue, j'ai été éblouie par votre splendeur, vous avez une robe de lumière, un regard qui tue, un...

Mais Norberta ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Après un énorme hoquet, elle cracha dans la direction d'Aragog un énorme jet de flammes dont il réchappa grâce à un réflexe qu'il ignorait posséder.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris, je viens de la part de Hagrid, je...

Nouvelle fournaise. Aragog fut contraint de lâcher l'affaire.

Le cœur transi d'un amour impossible et l'âme hantée par son échec, l'acromentule regagna l'Ecosse. Incapable de se remettre de cette atroce expérience, il se laissa dépérir, malgré les supplications de Hagrid et les soins de ses enfants.


End file.
